Happy Memories of a Forgotten Past
by TheGrey'sFan01
Summary: FSOG FB Lyric Challenge. Song: Sham a Ling Dong Ding by Jesse Winchester Christian visits his grandparents in hopes of finding an explanation to a memory that isn't quite complete. I hope you like it and please feel free to review! TGF01 xoxox


Lyric Challenge 2

FSOG FB GROUP

A/N: Sorry it is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO late but honestly I had allot of trouble with it I was lucky to get out the 2000 words I scraped together. I hope it is ok and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your patience and please review if you feel the urge.

_Sham a Ling Dong Ding by Jesse Winchester_

_The boys were singing shing-a-ling_

_The summer night we met _

_You were tan and seventeen _

_O how could I forget _

_When every star from near and far _

_Was watching from above _

_Watching two teenagers fall in love _

_The way we danced was not a dance _

_But more a long embrace _

_We held on to each other and _

_We floated there in space_

_ And I was shy to kiss you while _

_The whole wide world could see _

_So shing-a-ling said everything for me _

_And O the poor old old folks _

_They thought we'd lost our minds _

_They could not make heads or tails _

_Of the young folks' funny rhymes _

_But you and I knew all the words _

_And we always sang along to _

_O sham-a-ling-dong-ding _

_Sham-a-ling-dang-dong _

_So after years and after tears _

_And after summers past _

_The old folks tried to warn us _

_How our love would never last _

_And all we'd get was soaking wet _

_From walking in the rain _

_And singing sham-a-shing-a-ling again _

_And O the poor old old folks _

_They smile and walk away _

_But I bet they did some _

_Sham-a-lama-ding-dong in their day _

_I bet that they still close their eyes _

_And I bet they sing along to _

_O sham-a-ling-dong-ding _

_Sham-a-ling-dang-dong _

_O those sweet old love songs _

_Every word rings true _

_Sham-a-ling-dong-ding means sweetheart _

_Sham-a-ling-dang-dong does too _

_And it means that right here in my arms _

_That's where you belong _

_And it means sham-a-ling-dong-ding _

_Sham-a-ling-dang-dong _

Ana's P.O.V

Christian stands opposite me as we prepare to board the jet. I still have no idea where he is taking me all I know is it is important to him. So far, I have managed to weasel out of him that it has to do with his grandparents; I have not seen them for a little while now.

"Christian for the umpteenth time can you please tell me what is going on?" Surely he can tell me now we are at the tarmac.

"Anastasia, I know you are on a "need to know everything" basis but honestly sometimes you need to trust me we will have fun this is going to be brilliant, now can you please calm down." What has happened to you Christian Grey? I think the kids have softened him up.

"Are you going soft on me Christian Trevelyan Grey?" I challenge him eyebrow raised, your move Mr Grey.

*Sigh* "Anastasia why must you test me?" With those words Christian throws me over his shoulder and says hello to Stephen, this somehow feels like history is repeating itself.

"Ouch!" I screech as a hand collides with my backside.

"Not going to sleep on me are you Mrs Grey?" Oh I love his voice it always sends shivers down my spine that spank helped too.

"I asked you a question Anastasia? Don't make me spank you again."

"No Siiirrr, I am wide awake for you Mr Grey." I manage to purr out, sensing his smile I shift further forward over his shoulder as he walks onto the jet and paddy wack his behind. "I can see why this is so appealing, quite fun really." Giggling I hit his behind repeatedly until I placed down softly on my feet, my hands sliding down his chest as I go.

"This is your Captain Stephen, can you please take your seats and prepare for takeoff the flight will take roughly an hour and a half." After Stephen finishes the microphone announcement, the engines begin to purr.

As I glance out the window, I feel a hand entrap mine. Looking up Christian is smiling down at me.

"You know you used to dislike the take off don't you?" he is taking the piss out of me, bastard!

The feeling of the drag as we pull through the air is amazing, the pit it forms in your stomach is much like a rollercoaster total weightlessness and it is awesome.

"You are now free to move around Mr and Mrs Grey Natalie will be on standby if you need anything." Stephen's voice cuts out and as I unbuckle the belt I answer him.

"Yes Mr Grey I do, however all the flying in the personal jet to visit our families has me used to the whirring feeling inside me. It is different to any other pleasure." Smirking at me, he stands, holds out his hand, which I gladly take and follow his sexy behind into the bedroom.

The door does not close before our hands and mouths explore each other. Christian nibbles on my earlobe as I begin to undo his shirt. I love the feel of his chest hair in between my fingers. Looking up into his beautiful face, I break the contact he had with my ear. I bite my lip as an intense grey gaze falls upon me, he turns me on so much. Those captivating grey eyes, his gorgeous copper hair, that smile, his smell, the heart he never knew he had, all of the things I love about him are the things that make him Christian Grey.

I close my eyes and hug him close, it is moments like these that I will remember forever.

"Anastasia, you really need to stop biting your lip. Honestly it will drop off!" Oh yeah sure it will, besides you would just have it sewn back on anyway, I giggle at my private thought.

"At least I wouldn't be able to sass you anymore Mr Grey." Closing his eyes, Christian shakes his head in exasperation. Thank goodness he does not pull at his hair, I cannot imagine him bald. Giggling I look up at him, a bald Christian Grey. I wonder if the Ego is in his hair...hmm.

"Anastasia I think you need to be taught a lesson..." I watch intently as my gorgeous hunk of a husband guides me backwards over the bed and begins to hover over me. I watch intently my breathing erratic as he leans down and kisses my neck and my hands find his back, I love the feel of his skin against mine. Grasping my slim neck from behind, I am lifted up to meet his mouth. Christian has a way of making me feel smaller than I am, after the kids I have some weight I just could not shake.

"You are beautiful Anastasia, thank you for making me your Sham a ling ding dong." Perplexed I look at him, he is my, what now?

"Christian, what did you say?" Looking at me he is embarrassed I can see his cheeks are almost glowing.

"Sham a ling ding dong...it means sweetheart, sham a ling dang dong does too, I think it has something to do with my grandparents and when I was younger."

"Oh ok is this a recent memory? You never mentioned it before." Running my hands through those copper locks is my favourite pastime and it seems to soothe Christian as well.

"Why do you think we are going out there Ana? I wanted us to ask them together. The words are playing over and over in my head and I don't know why."

"Let's go and have some wine." Grabbing his hand I try to no avail to move the muscle mass on top of me off the bed. Instead, one slight tug sends me flying into his arms standing right in front of his chest.

"Mrs Grey sometimes you really do have the best ideas." Rolling his eyes, Christian adjust his clothes. "Come now Mrs Grey it is rude to stare." Smirking he smacks my behind and causes me to jump and giggle.

About an hour later, Christian and I have effectively drained two bottles of wine and had a tray of pastries at our convenience. Successfully strapped in we prepare to land. As I look out the window, I see the black Audi waiting for us.

"Your grandparents know we are coming right?" Lord knows I do not want to rattle them too much. I think the last time I saw them was Ted's 3rd birthday.

"Of course, I am looking forward to what Grandmother has to say. Hopefully these words hold happiness and hope." I can see it in his eyes he needs this to be happy.

"Come on then Mr Grey your grandparents are waiting..." I take his hand and pull with all my might. He moves though I think he is more placating my pathetic attempt of moving him, rather than it being my physical strength.

"Mr Grey sir, sorry about the rough landing the winds seem to have picked up, it is..." God Christian let him finish, I think to myself as Mr tall dark and handsome holds up his hand.

"No apology necessary Stephen you got us down in one piece as always, I trust you implicitly or you wouldn't still have a job." Beaming his Christian Grey trademark smile, he tucks me under his arm and off we go. I really need to stop underestimating him.

Being chauffeured around is something I have gotten used to and apparently Phoebe takes after me for sleeping in cars. I breathe deeply as I lay my head on Christian's chest, I am kissed on my hair as I listen to the beating of his heart.1...2...3...4...5...*sigh*6...7...8...

I wake to the feel of a two strong hands on my inner thighs. I am blindfolded in the playroom...I can feel the bed beneath me. Christian's voice rings out in my ears "Ana your skin is perfect, so soft and beautifully supple." I feel his lips press against my thighs. Mmmm Christian yes please, I feel his tongue trace my folds up and down...holding my thighs his entire mouth makes contact with my core...his tongue, his mouth, his hands...oh, oh, oh good lord I am so close.

"Ana, baby we are here." His strong smooth hands mmmm running up my thighs...oh good lord, I am so close...

"ANA!" Christian's voice pierces my dream and brings me back to the land of the conscious.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep." I bat my eyelashes at him a few times and seeing the evidence of my wet dream on his shirt, I bite my bottom lip and smile innocently.

"That must have been some dream; I do wish however that you hadn't drooled on me." Suddenly I feel guilty for having my sex dream; it is not as though Christian and I do not have enough sex, it's just I haven't had any today.

Walking up the driveway, I push my thoughts aside and smile as Christian hugs his grandparents; I follow his lead and hug Theodore and Judith. "Grandmother, Grandfather I came here to ask you about a memory from my childhood."

I notice Judith and Theodore exchange a look that screams well he was bound to ask eventually.

"Of course my boy, come in and we will sort this out, Anastasia darling you and Judith first." Theodore is such a proper, traditional man just like all the Grey men.

Sitting down on a big bowed lounge, I take a seat next to Christian. I notice the tremors passing through his hand he feels like the whole world is watching him; I grasp his strong hand firmly in my two and kiss his cheek silently letting him know it will all be ok.

"Christian, what would you like to know?" Judith is smiling at us, no doubt at our affection for one and another.

"What does sham a ling dong ding mean to the two of you? I remember it from when I was younger."

"Oh yes, Sham a Ling dong ding. Well it isn't so much about your grandmother and I, more to do with your parents," states Theodore.

"Ok then, why do I remember those words?"

"Christian, when you, Elliot and Mia were younger we used to look after you on one occasion every year, do you remember which?"

"Yes, Mum and Dad's anniversary, they would always go to the Lake house and you and Grandma would look after us."

"Yes that's right. Do you remember anything else we told you in those years? We did tell you stories, one of which is the key to your memory." Theodore is getting to the point quickly; I hope this is a good thing.

"No I don't remember those." Hanging his head in his hands, I can see he is frustrated with the memories that evade him.

"Doesn't matter my boy, the words of which you speak became an inside joke if you will about your mother and father's relationship." Theodore puts an arm around Judith and smiles.

"I don't understand..." Silently I agree, but how am I supposed to keep up if Christian can't?

"Allow me to explain. When your parents were young, they knew it was true love from when they met. Your mother was insistent that your father was the one, even after their fourth break up...it was their fourth Judith wasn't it?" Theodore looks at a smiling Judith and watches the smile stretch across her still beautiful face as she nods in agreement.

"As I was saying, when you were younger we told you this very story. To our surprise, your mother had not wanted you to know. Apparently, it was her wish to instil in you, that there is one person for everybody out there. Your mother and father were on and off for the better part of 2 months before their engagement, their break ups would often end your mother crying herself to sleep. Those are memories I would rather forget..." Theodore drifts off into a daydream while Judith continues.

"Yes dear, so your mother and father broke up a few times. Your Grandfather and I, used to joke that your parents were the sham a ling dong ding's of their years, basically it means sweethearts. After their engagement, when they got married your grandfather and I recited the words from the story of the Sham a ling dong ding, Sham a ling dang dong's. We used it as a sort of blessing on their marriage. Still to this day they are the sweethearts brought together by true love."

"So it was your way of blessing them? You do it every year?" Christian cannot believe the simplistic explanation behind his memories but me I am grateful for it.

"Yes son, every year without fail on 12th August, we did it earlier this week." Judith leans over and kisses Theodore on the cheek.

Christian asks his grandparents to join us on the flight home so they can see the kids; he is becoming very family orientated now. I am so grateful for the children, they changed him more than I could have ever imagined. Watching Judith and Theodore snuggled up together in the car, I know Christian and I are the Sham a ling dong ding's of our day!

The End.

TGF01

xoxoxoxox


End file.
